Rude's Valentine's Day
by Pharaoh-chan
Summary: Rude's reflection on his current love life on the evening of Valentine's Day.


It was that one day a year that couples took to themselves to parade off their undying love for one another. It was scary. Teenage hormones running amuck, throwing gifts like chocolates (which were cavaties wrapped in heart shaped boxes) and flowers (nothing says 'I love you' like plants ripped out of a garden.) And don't forget the pieces of cardboard with sappy poems scrawled all over them.

Rude however, never had _time_ for pieces of cardboard or cavaties or ripped out of the garden variety flowers. Was it because of his job, or his lack of interest in fulfilling that void in his life, he didn't know. He figured it was a little of both. He wouldn't go as far to say his _job_ was his love, but he took pride in it, and it already took up most of his time. But then again, during his off hours, almost 70% of that time, Reno was dragging him to some club by the name of something-profane-or-other in bright neon lights where the interior was composed of crowds of scantily-clad women with bunny or other animal ears on their heads. It never _bothered_ him persay, since he ignored it. Reno, with his raging hormones, was all over most of the women in the club, and hadn't seemed to ever say anything to him at the time. But there was always an ever present smirk on the redhead's face and a shake of his head, and a simple. "Partner, you've _got_ to get laid..." It almost even seemed like a mission in his partner's head. He honestly never felt concerned with it. When the time was right, it was right.

Even though Rude hadn't the time for love, it didn't mean he never experienced it. Love was a funny feeling that hit everyone, almost like a virus, and it hit everyone at some point in their lives. Rude had had two sorts of these infections before, and although brief, it had given him sort of a nice feeling. Both women of his affections were more fantasy anyway, since they were on the opposing side of Shinra and even the idea of ever settling down with either seemed far-fetched to him. Maybe it was a slight 'crush' to make him feel like he was even capable of liking women, and to stop the forever onslaughts of gay comments by Reno.

In the back of Rude's mind, he had always wondered what it'd be like to experience the joys of a significant other. What it would be like to hold that person's hand and spend time with them, and watch the sunset. He wondered if Reno ever thought about settling down with someone, ever. It seemed odd to think about the freespirited redhead wrangled down by one woman.

Rude wondered if after killing so many, after pledging loyalty to Shinra, what his significant other would think about that. Would she be uneasy? Would she wonder after he killed so many, would he even be capable of having feelings anymore?

Work was different though. Work was work, and he was.....was he any different when he went home at night? It seemed he was a Turk for so long now. Every day was the same routine. Rude liked that he got up the same way every day. It was so simple. Would adding a woman complicate all of that? Would he wake up differently each morning, to her, in his bed beside him? Would he even feel any different?

Reno had asked him once, _"Got your eye on anyone special?"_ He had quickly scanned his mind in search of a suitable woman. For whatever reason, AVALANCHE came to his mind and he quickly said, _"Tifa." _Why had he said that? He didn't even remember now. She was beautiful, yes, graceful yet tough. A certain something in her aura. But he hadn't particularily had his eye on her.

He wasn't sure what he wanted in a woman. He conveyed his thoughts to Reno once, entrusting him with his thoughts on the matter, to which Reno laughed, shaking his head, replying with his usual _"Man, you gotta get laid!"_

Rude sighed, rubbing his throbbing head with his hand and setting down his coffee on the tabletop. He reached into his suit jacket and withdrew his PHS, flipping it open.

"Yea?'  
_  
"Hey Rude, buddy. Let's go for drinks tonight. I know a great place."_

He sighed, glancing at his wall clock. "Alright." He flipped it close, staring out his window at the setting sun. It was getting to be dusk now.

He felt as though he should be having much more in his life, in his quality of life. But for now, he wanted his routine just the way it was.


End file.
